charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cree
Cree was a powerful gypsy hunter who was the son of Orin. Another powerful gypsy hunter. Under Orin's orders, Cree went out searching for the correct gypsy who had the Evil Eye. He looked for this power so he could give his father these eyes equipping him with the Evil Eye. The Shuvani Gypsies many years ago blinded Orin by removing his eyes so he could not hunt for them. Madame Theresa After receiving one of Phoebe's premonitions alerted Madame Theresa that Orin was on his way to take out the Shunavi Coven. After being alerted, Madame Theresa escorted Phoebe out of her shop and then began to pack clothing. She called Lydia (another Shuvani) and continuously told her to get out of town. Lydia explained how Orin could not be coming because they blinded him ages ago, and only Gypsy Magic could break his curse. Cree interrupts the phone call on Theresa's side. Lydia is till on the line when she is suddenly disconnected. Madame Theresa asked "Orin?" and he replied "You have heard of my father... he will be pleased," He raised both of his hands and activated his power. The beam went directly into Theresa's eyes removing them and killing her. MadameTheresaTile.jpg|Interupted: Demon Beam: Eyes Gouged Madame Theresa's Eyes Cree returned to his father with Theresa's eyes. Cree said he had a strong feeling about the eyes he held. Orin opened his eye-less eyelids and placed Theresa's eyes in his sockets. After a couple of seconds, his eyes caught alite and caused him alot of serious pain. Orin in a strong rush removed the eyes. Cree suggested that they stop looking but Orin denied and said the power he seeks is worth the pain. Theresa'sEyesTile.jpg|Eyes: Eyeless: Wrong Eyes - Pain After Funereal Lydia left the funereal because Ava had run off. She bumped into Phoebe which triggered a premonition of her being killed. They rushed off after her. Lydia hears Cree's voice saying taunting things like "Nice Funereal", "Very Touching," He then appeared behind Lydia, she turned and whipped around. Lydia said something in Gypsy Language and (using Evil Eye) sent an beam that hit the ground conjuring a dust devil which attacked Cree. Cree was able to fight through to the extent that he could send a beam which hit Lydia causing the attack the retreat. Cree then sent two beams directly at Lydia. They both went into her eyes. Lydia close to death she had no hope but the Sisters suddenly appeared and blasted Cree, sending him flying. The sisters ran to Lydia. Cree popped back up but Paige had orbed them before he could harm them. Leo healed her eyes, restoring her sight. AfterFunerealTile.jpg|Voices: Attack: Escape Where Next Cree returned to his father. Orin asked whether he was injured, he said he not injured. Orin said the search is done and that they have found the Evil Eye. Orin said that to get to Lydia they have to attack her heart. Ava. WhereNextTile.jpg|Injured?: How?: Attack Ava Attack; Vanquish After Lydia rushed out of the Manor, she goes to find Ava at the hospital. As the Sisters got to the hospital parking lot they head Lydia screaming, and a Demon Beam go off. They sprinted to see what was going on. Lydia stood up from the attack and sent a beam at Cree. The beam entered his body, but he was left unharmed. Lydia reaches for her potion but before she could Cree had started to remove her eyes. A few moments later the Sisters arrive and vanquish Cree. But he had succeeded, Lydia was dead and Orin stole or eyes. VanquishTile.jpg|Immune: Death: Vanquish Powers and Abilities * Demon Beam * Sensing * Teleportation * Voyeurism * Partial Levitation Appearances Cree appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ; Season 5 : Sympathy for the Demon Category:Demons Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Season 5 Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Killed/vanquished by potions Category:Charmed Universe